


Debt

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for CLAMPkink: "KuroFai AU Irresponsible father creating debt and then running away, leaving his college student son Fai with the debt. Kurogane is the yakuza boss in charge of the debt but is very susceptible to having something else as payment when he meet Fai.</p><p>Classic 'give me money or your body' scenario, with perhaps threats of auctioning Fai's virgin ass off to sadists and weirdos in order to earn back the money should he refuse to be Kurogane's 'boytoy.'</p><p>"Seconded!</p><p>Have you read 'Okane Ga Nai'? Because this is the plot, basically."</p><p>"OP did see the OVA of Okane ga nai and wasn't impressed with anything so didn't pursue the manga. What's up with the I love you but gonna rape you and force a debt on you anyway crap?</p><p>With this prompt, I want Kuro and Fai as strangers, so if Kurogane acts like a bastard at least he doesn't have the whole "love story from memory lane" thing. What he does to Fai is from pure lust and out right selfish desire...as he doesn't know Fai from Adam. The whole love thing from Okane ga nai just made no sense, definitely a shitty plot for Kano. Oh sure Kuro and Fai can grow to love each other if anon author wishes, just not at first sight please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

"Fuck! The dick ran for it!"

Fai's hand froze on the handle of the tiny apartment door, his heart accelerating to a million miles a minute as he realized someone was inside. He'd thought it was strange, finding the door cracked open like that, but his father was often careless when drunk and it wouldn't have been too surprising for the construction worker to have been drinking in the middle of the day.

But now the college sophomore knew someone was in the house. He heard more cussing, and what sounded like rustling and banging of furniture... _oh god, it's a burglar._

"It looks like he didn't take everything when he left," a calm, male voice startled Fai from behind. The blonde almost jumped in the air as he twirled one-eighty, his back hitting the apartment door and slamming it open. He would have fallen backward if not for his good balance.

A smiling, bespectacled man smiled amiably at him, though something about his long black trench coat and the cigarette smoking from between his fingers made Fai's skin crawl. The sound of stomping brought his attention back to the apartment, and he turned to see a huge, spiky haired man glaring angrily at him with eyes the color of glowing coals.

Fai was so shocked and terrified he couldn't move. It was obvious to anyone what these guys were... men of the underworld... _yakuza...._

"Hmph... must be his fucking kid," the big man growled, grabbing one of the photos on the table, the one of Fai in his high school graduation gown. It was tossed to the floor, and Fai cringed at the sound of cracking glass. It wasn't the only thing thrown - drawers had been ripped open, furniture overturned.

"You're... you're looking for my father?" Fai squeaked. He was not a coward, but gangsters... this was not some school bully that he had to show he could stand his own against.

The big one, he must have been over six feet... maybe even six and a half feet, he was much taller than Fai ... he wore some sort of Japanese traditional garb, with a red dragon design twisted rather beautifully around it, but what really stuck out was the katana obviously strapped to his belt. _And the man behind me... that trench coat..._ It would be more surprising if the smiling man _didn't_ have a gun.

"No fuck, Sherlock," the tall one grinned, the anger that had marred his face disappearing and being replaced by ... something else, as he leered down at Fai. "Your old man owes us a shit load of money."

Fai gulped, but nodded in acknowledgment. It wasn't too surprising, considering how far his father had degraded after his mother and brother's deaths. Between the drinking and the gambling... well, it was obviously the gambling. Swallowing his gut, Fai asked, "How- how much?"

"Sixty million yen. Little dick made a down of a hundred thousand, then here we come to collect the first month, and half his room is cleared. I know a fucking runner when I see it."

 _Sixty... million..._ Fai felt his knees go weak. There was no way he could pay that, not if he drained every penny out of his father's bank account, used his scholarship money, and sold everything they owned. And his father... "He's... gone?"

It was the least surprising thing really. His father often disappeared for days, and would come back drunk and usually begging his cash strapped son for money. Fai had learned to stash his little wage from working at the cafe, or he'd pass it on to the landlady the moment he got home. Other than that, the drunken man wouldn't even give his son the time of day. For him to take off and leave Fai behind...

"Well, you're here, and someone's gotta pay his fucking debt," the yakuza smirked, stepping ominously towards Fai. The bespectacled man also moved closer, boxing the blonde between them.

"How... how could I possibly... " Sixty million yen... it would take him a lifetime...

"Look, you either have the money or you _make_ the money, get it moron?"

"I don't..." Fai trembled. He somehow managed to stay on his feet, still clinging to the door knob as though it were his life, his eyes cast down at the floor. He gasped when the big man roughly grabbed his chin, turning his head so that he was forced to stare into those piercing fiery orbs.

"Face like yours? I can think of a few ways."

The man tilted his head just barely to the side, and it was obviously some sort of signal but Fai had no way to react. Before he could even twitch, the man behind him grabbed him and shoved a cloth over his face. It smelled like alcohol and something else, and Fai didn't completely pass out but he felt all the strength in his body vanish. The big man caught him as he crumpled downward, lifting him onto his shoulder like a sack of rice.

The last thing he remembered was being shoved into the back of a black limousine, as his consciousness went dim.

* * *

Fai woke to the feeling of being tossed onto a couch, his eyes blurrily trying to make out his surroundings. The first thing he saw was the pale carpet, then the wall spanning window that gave way to a breath taking view of the city. They were up high, very high, they must been in some sort of skyscraper penthouse; the place was certainly decorated nicely enough, with smooth dark wood pallets and carefully placed house plants.

The bespectacled man from before stood near the window, mixing a cocktail for himself on a small glass table. He gave Fai that characteristic smile and a wink as he noticed the blonde was awake.

Somewhat feverish and still very enervated, Fai tried to push himself up, only to realize the cold touch on his wrists was from a pair of handcuffs. His wrists were bare... oh god, his sweater and shirt were gone; he shifted his legs and was relieved to find the rest of his clothes still in place. His head fell back in a half relieved, half agonized gasp, but he froze in place when he heard the man give an amused chuckle.

"Are you going to auction him off?" Those glass framed eyes roamed his bared chest with interest, before glancing higher.

A snort from the couch's backside drew Fai's attention, and a shiver ran through him as his eyes met the sanguine orbs of the large yakuza who'd kidnapped him.

"In the end, but he'd be a waste on those rich old fuckers," the tall man leered lustfully, drawing his face close to Fai's. "I've been cold for a while, got sick of all the little sluts in our business."

"Except for the ones you won't touch," the other man murmured, but was ignored with a glare.

"So, blondie," the kidnapper grinned, "Either I could auction you off to some old fart - probably make a couple million yen, little virgin ass like yours. Or you can have yours truly - and mine fucking works - for half a million yen, and we'll work out a little deal to help you pay off the rest."

Having failed to bury himself in the couch, Fai swallowed his nerves and spat out, "You say it like I have a choice."

"You do," the bespectacled yakuza smiled. "And after you see the grimy faces of the men who fill the auction hall, you'll realize Kurogane's being quite generous."

His lower lip trembling, but Fai forced himself to look at his red eyed captor straight in the eye. Fai knew he was being stupid, but he really thought the man was telling the truth. The blonde had gone through the red light district more than once, to drag back his dead drunk father, and he'd seen the kind of men there. He was going to be raped either way, but this way he'd know what he was walking into. The unknown was far more frightening.

"Hmph," snorted the burly yakuza, before he strode over and rapped on the door. "Syaoran, bring the fucking paperwork."

"Ha-hai!" The door burst open almost instantly, and a brown haired, young looking teen hustled in with suitcase and a stack of papers gripped tightly in his hand. The kid, Syaoran, took a quick glance at Fai, blushed up to his ears, then kept his eyes focused on the table he set the papers on. "These are the general, then this ones for the auction, and um, if you want something else, I can write it up now and get a signature then type it up later."

"Syaoran-kun is too good for you, Kurogane," chuckled the bespectacled man, as he lit up a cigarette.

"Smoke outside, bastard," growled the large yakuza, who Fai guessed must be Kurogane. Sure enough, the papers placed in front of them had "Suwa no Kurogane" written all over them.

"Seishirou-san," Syaoran said politely, holding out an ash tray for the frowning four eyed yakuza to push his cigarette butt into.

Looking at the papers, Fai was glad he'd taken those preliminary legal courses. The contract was reasonably straight forward. His father's debt was transferred to him in full, minus the deposit, though that didn't mean much in light of the interest. The final number was clear... he'd have to pay 2.75 million yen every month for twenty-four months, or else the interest would start to catch up with him.

It was impossible. At his cafe job, he barely made 30 thousand yen on a good week if he worked full time, and he'd still have to pay for rent and food. No... he could let the landlady evict him, and live on the streets or crash with a friend, but even so... and he had other debts, even if he dropped out of school, he'd been living off credit. But at least that he could hold off paying without getting sold off to some fishing company.

Kurogane slapped another paper down with a laugh. The yakuza must have just hand written it, and it was barely legible, but the terms were clear. He'd get half a million yen up front, just for ... for giving up his body. Just one night of abuse, it couldn't be that bad compared to whatever else they could do to him, and he'd had much more horrible things in his life than a little bad sex. He'd... live, anyway.

The next part made him tremble. " _100,000 yen each time I cum. Any way._ " was scribbled on the next line.

That was...he'd have to... 27 or 28 times a month. It... it wasn't impossible. This kind of thing was fast, right? He didn't know, he'd never had sex. He never even had anyone to talk to about it. But maybe... he'd have time... to go to school at least part time. Maybe even work at the cafe, pay part of it that time. But... he wasn't an idiot... he'd heard all the jokes, about a thousand years of pain, about pillow biting and how gay ukes were all masochists...

"Oh yeah, forgot to say," Kurogane leered, bending down so his voice rang huskily in Fai's ear. "Whoever wins you at auction get the option of keeping you. He's gotta pay off the rest of your debt, of course. But once you're his, he gets to do what ever he wants. He can keep you in his attic for the rest of your life - happens all the time. It happened to this poor kid I know, Subaru -"

"How rude," interrupted the bespectacled yakuza, who Syaoran had called Seishirou. "I keep him properly tied up in my bedroom."

"- Oh, and I swear to fucking Buddha, you try to run away like your old man, and I'll drag you back in chains and throw you in a cage and sell you off to sadistic little dicks like this smoker over here."

Seishirou smiled amiably and gave a little wave.

"Wouldn't that be you?" Fai hissed, forcing some will power into his voice.

"Oh, no, Kurogane's quite kind compared to what I like," Seishirou chuckled. "But don't feel bad - he has plenty of nasty little fetishes I'm sure you can satisfy even without any experience."

 _They're just trying to scare me into signing,_ Fai thought. _They're just trying to scare me, they're just trying to scare me..._

"Um, Mister, Kurogane-san isn't lying," Syaoran spoke up, giving the blonde a sort of pitying smile. He didn't seem like a yakuza at all, and Fai wondered what kind of horrible life situation had landed the young teen in a place like this. "He cusses a lot but he's not that bad of a guy, and this is better than dealing directly with Mr. Reed."

Reed. Gasping, Fai went cold upon hearing the name. It couldn't be... Fei Wong Reed. Of course, he should have realized, Kurogane seemed high up, but a man like him couldn't really be the one in charge. How could Fai's father have borrowed from such an infamous criminal?

His hand somehow scribbled his name onto the paper, and he had to hold his wrist with his left to keep down the trembling. He... he could do this. Only two years. He'd pay it off in two years.

As a whore.

* * *

It happened so fast. Kurogane wiped the papers away the moment Fai finished his signature, and shoved Syaoran with them in hand out the door. Seishirou left with a whistle, an amused sneer all over his face.

Fai hardly knew what was going on, when Kurogane grabbed his wrists and forced him to twist around. The large yakuza had him in a firm hold, his back pressed against the broad man's chest. Large, rough fingers ran up and down his bare sides. He was pushed against the cushions, the handcuffs clinking together as his arms fell over the couch's top.

"This - I'm not - stop!" Fai cried as the man yanked down on his pants, tearing open the zipper and popping off the top button.

"What? You thought I'd give you some time to prepare your heart, or some other girly shit?" Kurogane grunted out a laugh, pulling the pants down around Fai's ankles, making it even harder for him to move. The blonde was struggling, instinctively, confused and terrified and needing to get away. "Hold your fucking ass still, I've been hard for half the day and I'm not waiting another fucking second."

Fai gasped in shock as a large hand smacked against his butt. It stung, but more than that, it was embarrassing, as he suddenly realized how _exposed_ he was. Everything seemed to hit him at once, along with the hand as it came down again. He was handcuffed, naked, pressed against a couch by a horny, violent yakuza...

He was spanked a third time, and finally was able to force himself to hold still. His limbs trembled violently, his breath coming out in harsh pants, so he bit his tongue in an anxious attempt to stop even these small, uncontrolled movements. He heard a snort in his ear, and Kurogane must have been satisfied, because the yakuza started rubbing the pulsing, unhappy skin of his butt cheeks in soothing wide circles.

Fai sucked in sharply, shocked as a finger slipped between the cheeks and jammed into his hole. He didn't have time to react, before the finger pulled back and two fingers thrust hard in its place, making him squeak at the jabbing pain.

"Cute noise for a fucking slut," Kurogane chuckled, pushing the fingers in as far as they would go. It _hurt_ , it was too _fast_ , and Fai'd never been touched back there. What was stranger, Kurogane's other arm wound around to his front, free hand squeezing his penis, and he'd never been touched _there_ , either.

Fai had never had time for girls. They'd flirt with him at the cafe, and he had no problem flirting back, even with men - higher tips were always worth a little extra friendliness. But he never took the time to think about them, or be interested - he didn't even know if he was. Every night he'd crawl into bed so exhausted he paused out without a thought, and he couldn't remember masturbating after his brother died. He'd been too depressed, and then too busy, to have any sort of urges.

He wondered how long it had been since he'd stoked his own dick, and he had no idea how wanton the appendage could be. Already it was warm, and hard, responding vividly to the hand pumping it roughly, not caring how dry Kurogane's fingers were or how his ass was pulsing with pain. 

"Hmph, you really are a fucking virgin. I would have cut your payments in half if you fucking weren't." Kurogane pumped a little harder, both his hand on Fai's cock and the fingers thrusting in and out of his ass, making the blonde mewl with a confusing desire for more. "Look, I don't give a fuck whether or not you enjoy this, alright? You just gotta make me cum, and you get paid. But I'm a nice guy - and I like the feel of an ass hole squeezing when slutty ukes like you orgasm."

Fai moaned in response, overcome with hormones of the puberty he'd never gotten to experience. But it didn't hurt that much, and Kurogane was taking his fingers out now but still massaging Fai's peeking cock, and it was sort of nice.

That was until what felt like a large, hard boulder pressed between his butt cheeks. Fai screamed, even when Kurogane only fit his dick's head in, grunting at the resistance from the virgin hole. The student felt like he was being torn in two; there was no way the man could fit - it was too big, and it hurt so much, but Kurogane grabbed his hips and pressed him down into the couch, thrusting in hard.

This next scream was much louder, and Fai couldn't believe the yakuza was still pushing into him, going deeper and tearing him open. It felt like his muscles were splitting apart, like his back was splitting, and his legs jerked outwards, the cloth of his pants digging into his ankles and holding them together. He needed Kurogane to _move_ , the yakuza was just holding himself still, deep inside, breathing harshly into Fai's ear, as if savoring the blonde's pain.

Fai had stopped screaming now, his body starting to adjust, but it still hurt. Hot droplets formed on his lashes and spilled onto the carpet. He sobbed as Kurogane pulled himself back, then screamed when the dick thrust back in. The yakuza was still rubbing the blonde's manhood; the appendage had mostly gone limp, but was still warm, and the pumps to it sort of matched the pace the yakuza set as he started humping in and out.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, but it felt a little better, too, with each movement, a little less tight and painful. Kurogane touched something, on one of his thrusts, that sent endorphins rushing through the blonde's thighs. It felt nice, and then Fai felt it again, moaning softly as Kurogane slowed down and focused on striking that spot. It wasn't as hard or as painfully dry now; there was something squishing, lubricating, and Fai whimpered as Kurogane kept stroking his manhood and his prostrate in time.

Maybe hours passed, maybe a few minutes, but Fai could feel his whole body growing hot, his need growing, and it had been so long, he'd forgotten what this felt like, being hard and wanting to cum. He was moaning, sighing, bucking lightly against Kurogane's hand, and then cumming, his cum was spilling out onto calloused fingers and the couch's soft fabric.

He sighed softly, getting in a few long deep breaths before Kurogane shifted his hands and legs onto the couch. Now he was like a dog, on all fours beneath the yakuza. He barely caught his breath, when Kurogane drove into him like there was no tomorrow, fucking him so hard and so fast he couldn't keep pace with his screams.

**Author's Note:**

> The End. Um, I thought of continuing the story, but it'd be too long for me to bother. ... Maybe some day.
> 
> Note: Originally, I planned to use the same amount from Okane ga Nai (120 million yen) but since that's 1.2 million dollars (and I figured they're never loan that kind of money to Fai's dad), I cut it down to 60 million yen. I know nothing of debts / lending sharks, or even how to calculate monthly payments, for that matter. So please, feel free to correct me.
> 
> In Okane ga Nai, the debt includes 10% interest every 10 days. I'm pretty lazy so let's make this really easy and say Fai's dad was supposed to pay off the loan in 24 months, with 10% flat interest, so Fai has to keep up with monthly payments of 2.75 million yen ($27,500 a month - one crazy ass rent). Anyway, the point is that it'd be impossible for a college student to pay off, and even someone with a steady income would be, as Kuro-rough would say, "in deep shit."


End file.
